Cherryz Mendoza is IBC-13's "Glory Jane"
January 16, 2016 Cherryz Mendoza as Jane (school uniform) in 'Glory Jane' The English teenager speaking Tagalog in a TV series from Korea. Directors such as Veronica B. Velasco and Paco Sta. Maria promised you that her treatment for the anticipated Philippine adaptation of the hit Korean series Glory Jane will be heartwarming and straightforward by bring the lessons to the fascination of public high school students. Glory Jane is the first project for the collaboration of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS), one of the premier supplier of talents on TV, film, commercial and print ads by offer quality, effective, innovative and affordable training for voice, dance, modeling and acting workshop, which is the line producer and production partnership of the network by handling the career of Cherryz Mendoza. IBC Entertainment TV head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. shared that they had been waiting for the rights to recreate the TV series for a long time institutionalized by the Department of Education (DepEd). "Gusto talaga namin siyang gawin. Medyo matagal ang paghihintay pero narito na siya and we're happy to bring its Filipino version to the Filipino learners," Galvante said during earlier's grand press launch. The series is about a happy and determined girl who study well for her struggles in school, friends, love, and more importantly her achieve, but ironically she has no memory of her past. The only thing can remember that the orphanage and that parents specifically told her not to forget her name – Jane Yoon. The show started slow in Korea until it picked up on its second week and ran way with a 20.2% rating on its 24th and finale episode. On January 7, 2011, the Tagalized version also rated well with 10.7% on its pilot episode on ABS-CBN. The Tagalog version was shown in afternoon were a 11% rating is considered more than average. Then, the Tagalized version also aired on IBC-13 and was shown in late night were a 21.7% rating. Glory Jane also came to the Kapinoy network IBC-13 where the honor of working with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). A little bit of controversy from its chosen lead star. Playing the lead role Jane (originally played by Park Min-young) is The Mall Princess and Secarats pioneer artist and premier talent Cherryz Mendoza, her singing career started in 2014 as a recording artist, model and now is a teen actress. Reportedly, the role was offered the grand winner of Superstar Circle and Before I Fall in Love star Liza Soberano. In a separate interview, Liza could not forget her disappointment because she wished for Cherryz who is studying and acting well. Joining Cherryz Mendoza in the powerhouse cast of the series are Cherryz's onscreen partner Rico dela Paz and Francis Magundayao. They are joined by Maricar Reyes, Richard Poon, Paolo Contis, Bettina Carlos, Joy Viado, Justin Quirino, Mymy Davao, Ace Espinosa, Neri Naig and John Wayne Sace, as well as young stars of Secarats are Patrick Destura, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Justin Ward, Denise Canlas, Franchesca Salcedo, Stephanie Bangcot, Michael Tañeca and Miguel David. The show's pilot episode will be aired on January 18, 5:45 PM, before Express Balita on IBC-13.